Elon odinson lost sister of the asgardian princes
by ashhay1
Summary: Elon daughter of Frigga and Odin, my friends story no idea what's going to happen.
1. Loki

I walked into the dark cell. My brother Loki has been arrested by Odin. Again. I see his pale body against the concrete wall. His robes flow around him as a breath of chilling wind blows into the room. I fumble around until I find a switch. The light's flicker on. "Elon?" whispers Loki. 'This is bad' I think. "It is me. Elon of Asgard. I am heir to the throne if Loki and Thor become bigger idiots than they already are". Loki chuckled at the last bit. "Elon." he whispers. I walk over to him and hug him. "Visitors can't touch the cell inhabitants." says the guard outside Loki's door. I release Loki and take two careful steps back.

"Elon." he whispers again.

"Loki." I say "Why are you here?"

"He was arrested by Odin for trying to bring a mortal girl to Asgard." says the guard. I stomp over to the guard.

"Was that question directed at you? Are you Loki Laufeyson? Are you a prince of Asgard? No. Who do you think you are?" I shout.

The guard just stares at me, eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open. I bring my hand up to the guards jaw and firmly clasp it shut. I walk into Loki's cell and shut the door. "Who does he think he is?" I moan.

"Elon. There is something I need to tell you."

"Times up!" shouts the guard. I look at him.

"One moment please." I reply

"Times up!"

"Please just let him finish!"

"Prisoners don't have rights and neither do you when you're in my cells. Princess or not." The guard then clamps my arms together behind my back and pulls me out of the cell. "NO!" I scream as another guard shuts the bars over the entrance to Loki's cell. The last thing I saw was Loki's eyes boring into me as I struggled.

* * *

**this is actually my friends story, i decided to put it up here for her :P**


	2. when a normal day turn extraordinary

I walked out of the cells with Sigyn later that day. I had been 'arrested until collected' and Sigyn somehow got around the guards and picked me up before Odin found out about my arrest. We reached my room and I opened the door. Sigyn walked in without invitation and sat down in a chair next to my book and the picture of me, Loki and Thor. I sit down on my bed and stare at Sigyn. Then I burst. I told Sigyn about my visit to Loki and the fact that I am now banned from visiting him. Sigyn looks at me and say's nothing. Sigyn clears her throat "That's what Loki said to me too. As soon as he said that he needed to tell me something the guards called time up."

"Do the guards know something we don't?" I ask

"I think so." she replys as she jumps out of my chair and walks to the door. "Meet me in Loki's room at 6" "I have something to tell you.". She winks and leaves the room. I collapse on my bed, shut my eyes and fall asleep.

I woke to three sharp knocks at my door. "Elon." calls Sigyn. I sigh. It's only Sigyn. I look at my watch. 7:15. I swear under my breath. "Elon!" shouts a males voice. Odin. I mutter about sleeping hours under my breath as I leap up and open the door. "Elon!" Odin shouts "To the feasting room. NOW!" I look at Sigyn as Odin storms down the hallway. "Go!" she commands. I feel my legs moving for me as I walk briskly in Odin's footsteps.


	3. the feast

I reach the door. I grind my knuckles together in hope that I can make a knock worthy of a son. Bang, bang, bang. I hear my knuckles against the metal. "Thor. Enter." I silently congratulate myself and look at my knuckles. There was no skin left on them. I pushed the door open. "Elon. Oh. Where is Thor?"

"I don't know father." I replied. Bang, bang, bang! "Thor!" I shout as I run to the door. "Elon! Stay!" Odin commands

"Yes father." I reply meekly as I walk back to Odins side. Thor bursts into the room. "I am here father! What do you require of me?" he says

"The kidnapping of Elsa Wilson by Loki Laufeyson wasn't his idea. There was a mastermind behind this action. Maybe my own son?" Odin looks at Thor "There were two points of this kidnapping that were not in Loki's um… style. The first point is the introduction. Loki started his kidnapping with: Hi I'm Loki Laufeyson and I am kidnapping you and taking you to Asgard. The second point is that Elsa was not blindfold, gagged, knocked out or taken in the dark in her journey to Asgard. She was taken at midday by Loki's side. Elsa now knows the way to Asgard. This is more of a 'Thor' approach" Odin explains.

"Thor?" I whisper. he looks at me with sad eyes and turns to Odin.

"I am the mastermind behind this act of treason. Arrest me." Thor explains thrusting out his wrists.

"I shall not arrest my own son." Odin says

"You arrested Loki." I challenged

"That's a different story."

"NO it isn't! Loki is just as much your son as Thor is!"

"Loki is a mischief maker."

"Loki is the god of mischief. What do you expect from him?"

"What do I expect? I expect Loki to realise that the kingdom is more important than his destiny as a mischief maker!"

"You mean that you want Loki to know that you think you're more important than Loki. You make me sick!"

"I will not have my daughter talk to me like that!"

"You're daughter? Will you arrest me like Loki and favour Thor as you have all these years? Or am I another stolen relic like Loki?" I then walked out of the room with abuse ringing in my ears.


	4. i need to tell you something

Sigyn was waiting at the door. I walked straight past her. "Elon?" Sigyn said calmly as she followed me down the steps to the cells. I ignored her as I battled past the guards. I walked straight to Loki's cell. "Open it!" I yelled at the nearest guard. He obliged, the rattling bars sliding to reveal my brother. I stomped in. "Loki" I said in the calmest voice I could muster. " What did you want to tell me?"

'Times up!" called the guard. I grabbed a arrow out of my quiver and with a shaking hand shot the arrow into his stomach. Blood oozed out of the guards pale corpse. Loki looked at me in surprise when I briefly looked at him before I went and got my arrow out of the guards stomach. I tugged on the arrow and blood and guts filled the floor. I sank into the middle of this pool and laughed. My laugh echoed around the cells as all the prisoners looked through the bars in their cells in shock. Loki came over to me and pulled me off the floor. He took my hand and lead me up the stairs to the castle. He walked past the feasting room where Odin and Thor were still talking. He got to my room finally with blood following us, and behind the blood was Sigyn. Loki looked at Sigyn with longing. He hadn't seen her since she last visited him in jail. Loki dropped my hand and left me alone with Sigyn. Sigyn and I sat down and talked. We talked and talked and talked.

Next morning I woke to 3 knocks on my door. 'What!' I thought. I swore under my breath. "Elon?" asked Sigyn

'What!' I began to perspire under my covers.

"Elon! Loki wants to see you!" Sigyn hissed

"Coming" I call I stand up and reach for the door knob. I swing the door open. Beyond the door was Sigyn and Loki. "I have something I need to tell you." Loki says


	5. the knockout

Sigyn signals for me to follow them as they walk to Loki's underground chambers. I follow them as we walk down thousands of steps. Loki slams his door open. We enter a messy uncarpeted room. The concrete blocks stacked on his walls are holding no heat. The air itself was freezing as it entered the room. Sigyn I shivered in the doorway as Loki paced around the room. "What did you need to tell us?" asked Sigyn

"I needed to tell you…"Loki replied

"Loki!" I exclaimed

"Hmmm will I tell you?" teased Loki

"Loki!" Loki paced the room some more. He reached the door. Sigyn and I looked in disbelief. "I needed to tell you…" Loki started. Sigyn and I willed him to continue. "...To bring Elsa Wilson to Asgard. And her sister. Asgard is not safe for you two any longer. Elsa and Sarah will act as you, and you as them. You must escape."

Sigyn and I could say nothing. Our voices had deceived us. "Loki we can't do that!" I exclaimed

"No! Loki!" Sigyn wailed "I couldn't live without you." she whispered.

"Fine." Loki says "Have a drink, calm your nerves." Loki then grabs a bottle, pours 2 glasses and passes them to Sigyn and I. We take a sip and I think Sigyn reacted first. "Loki you idiot!" she coughs as she falls to the ground, unconscious. Then I felt my insides flare up. It felt like my whole body was swelling I hold my hands to my face and scream in pain. The last thing I remember is Loki's slender hand across my mouth as I lost consciousness.


	6. Controlled

I do not remember much of what happened next. I remember feeling my body being lifted into a rubbish sack. I assume the same happened to Sigyn. He knotted the bag and stabbed several holes into the sack narrowly missing my limp body. Loki grabbed the top of the sack and dragged it down the hall. I could feel every bump in the floor. Then we stopped moving. "What's in there Loki?" asks a guard. "Umm rubbish? What do you put in rubbish sacks?" Loki replies "I'm sorry **your highness**_. _Why are you going this way? The dump is the other way."

"Oh, this. This is Midgard rubbish."

"Your highness." The guard says with a bow as he walks off the platform. "I'll take that royal highness back to jail where he'll have to wipe his own royal ass…" I heard the guard mutter. We eventually reach the bifrost with hardly anyone realising that Loki was out of jail and looking like he could be escaping. Still thinking I was unconscious Loki tips my sack and I crumble to the ground. Still thinking I was unconscious Loki calmly went to step over my listless body but when he had one foot over me I grabbed it and flipped Loki over, onto the floor. I was leaning over him when I punched him. I punched him right in the nose. Loki turned his head to the side groaning in pain. Then he reaches up and flips me into a headlock and we flip over. Now I'm the one pinned to the ground. Loki is a lot stronger than I imagined. Only when he **really** wants to be… I squirm helplessly as he holds me down screaming in my face. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR SAKE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME I'M SENDING MY SISTER AND MY GIRLFRIEND INTO MIDGARD. I MIGHT NEVER see you again...!" On the word never Loki chokes up only able to say the last 3 words in a just audible whisper. He let go of my arms and I was free to walk. "That's the thing Loki" I said "You don't have to do this! Sigyn and I can look after ourselves. What's different about Asgard anyway? Why is it dangerous?"

"Father's being controlled." Loki answers

"By who?"

"The frost giants."


	7. Midgard and darcy

I stare at Loki. "The frost giants?" I mutter

"Yep. Frost giants." Loki replys with a grin

"Loki… Did you have something to do with this?"

"No. I just shot the guard who guards the tesseract with a sleep dart and told the giants that no one was on guard. No I don't think I had anything to do with it."

"LOKI! LOKI, LOKI, LOKI, LOKI!" As I was shouting I realised Sigyn was no longer in the bi frost. To distract Loki from this I ran at him with an arrow in my bow. I quickly slide to the ground and shoot an arrow into his stomach. I walk over to Loki. "I want that arrow back, thank you" I say calmly. I pull out the arrow as Loki moans in pain. "Next time." I begin "Use a better drug to spike our drinks!" I walk of happy with myself as a knife comes slicing through the air, and yes you guessed it, I blacked out, again…

I woke in a desert. The dust billowed into the air, getting into my eyes. I reach into the front pocket of my jeans. A note from Loki was in there, it read:

Elon,

You now know why I did this! Please understand why I did this for your own good. If you stay there I should be able to get Sigyn to you soon. Get the girls and take them to Darcy Lewis. Mention Thor and she will understand. I love you but I'm still not letting you come back to Asgard. You will see Sigyn soon. Talk to Darcy and most importantly GET THE MORTALS!

Loki

"Hey!" says a voice behind me "Another freak storm, are you from Asgard?"

"Who, who are you?" I ask

"Oh, forgot to introduce. Darcy Lewis. I'll try not to taser you like I did to Thor. **Are** you from Asgard. You didn't answer my question."said Darcy

"Asgard? You answered my question but I think you're lying…"

"Are you or aren't you? Simple question, simple answer. Jeez I think you are. Thor was this stupid when he came. Asgard seems to breed stupid"

Darcy takes a step back. I look at her, confused. "Sorry I don't want to catch stupid. You Asgardians seem to be born with it and I'm scared it's contagious."


	8. Elsa wilson

"So, Darcy…" I say trying to make conversation. We're travelling at what seems to be slower than snail speed along what the Midgardians call 'The Highway'. Let me explain. Darcy talked to her friend, Jane through a metal block and Jane picked us up. Now I have just finished listening to the story of Thor and Mjolnir, told by the over chatty Jane. Now Darcy is sitting as close to her window as possible trying not to catch 'stupid' from me. "Darcy! Talk to the girl! She'll be here for a good reason. Thor was!" complained Jane "Oh! What's your name. You must of told me your name!"

"I didn't." I reply

"Oh! What is your name then?"

"Elon. Elon Odinson, potential heir to the throne because my brothers are idiots."

"Umm nice. Thank you. Elon? Yes thank you." Jane finally begins to concentrate on the glares at Darcy through the rear view mirror that darcy was checking her make up in. "Ugh." Darcy groans "Why are you here?" Darcy asks me in the most monotone voice she could manage

"I was sent here by my brother to find 2 mortal girls and get them back to Asgard and live their lives while they live mine." I reply

"Oh. Oh kay then. That changes things. Who do you need?"

"DARCY!" Jane shouted "YOU DON'T JUST _GIVE _PEOPLE AWAY!"

"I was hoping she needed me…"

"I don't need you Darcy. Elsa and Sarah Wilson? Do you know them?"

"The Wilson sisters? Sure. Elsa and I hang out all the time! You take her and then I'll hang out with you and hopefully I won't catch stupid. Maybe if I caught stupid I wouldn't mind or know. I wouldn't know! JANE! Have I caught stupid?"

"No. Darcy. You have **not** got stupid" Jane says

"Ok!" Darcy says clapping her hands

"Elsa Wilson?" I ask

"Oh her… Jane turn left here! She lives in this street."


	9. instructions

"Hi Elsa!" Darcy calls out "Get her now, while you can" she hisses

"DARCY!" Elsa calls "Who's that?" Elsa said in a voice that Elon used with Loki ALL the time.

"This, oh, this is Elizabeth?" Darcy says uncertainly

"Elon." I say glaring at Darcy

"Ok so Elon, Darcy. Darcy, Elon. Elsa,Elon. Elon,Elsa. Darcy, Elsa. Elsa, Darcy! Introductions are done now! Woohoo how do ya do Elon?" Elsa says shoving a hand out for me to shake. I take it and she grips onto it and takes me to the nearest park bench and we end up arm wrestling. I **wasted **her! I don't think she expected me to be so strong. "Elsa." I say as I walk towards the car where Jane was waiting. Darcy grimaces at the interesting introductions. As soon as we get in the car Darcy hisses at me "Why didn't you take her?"

"I don't know what to do with her once I get her!"

"Send her to Asgard?"

"But I don't know HOW!"

"Wouldn't your brother have told you? If he wants them that bad?"

"That bad…" I mutter "If he doesn't want them that bad! He doesn't want them! Does that mean fathers not controlled by frost giants?"

"Wow back the truck up…" Darcy says. Jane obliges. "Not you!" Darcy moans. "What were you saying about Loki and Frost giants?"

"Loki told me I had to get out of Asgard because father is being controlled by frost giants…"

"Frost who, what's?"

"Giants. Listen Darcy! So anyway Loki wanted me and Sigyn out of the way so he can… I'VE FIGURED IT! How do I get back to Asgard?"

"A bit of lightning and thunder.. Well thats how Thor did it anyway."

"Get me to the midgardian Bifrost!"

"Bi what?"

"Frost. Do you have ears?"

"Uhh the taking people to and from asgardy thing"

"...yeah…"


	10. Heimdall

Suddenly a thunderclap echoed around the town. "The Bifrost!" Elon shouted

"Go Jane, get to the car!" screams Darcy. Suddenly the once slow car starts racing down the road so fast that Elon was beginning to feel ill. They reached the bifrost and Elon stood by it. An unconscious Sigyn lands on the ground. Seconds later a rope bound Thor lands on Midgard. "Sigyn, Thor! What happened to you?" Elon said

"Loki happened to us" Thor replied

"Heimdall? How did you let this happen?"

"Elon, Loki has taken over Asgard. Heimdall is now a slave to him."

"How! Loki! Why?"

"There is nothing more we can do." A scrunched up piece of paper fell through the bifrost

Elon,

Do not believe a word my brother says. For the first time in my life I am free from jail and I am enjoying every moment

Why would I want to ruin it?

Don't forget the girls.

Your Brother

Loki

"Sounds like a trap" Darcy exclaims

"I think it is a trap Darcy. Now we need to figure out why he is doing this!"

A second piece of paper fell out of the sky

Elon,

No trap

Your Brother

Loki

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS BROTHER?" Elon shouts at the sky

"Elon, we must go. we need to help your friends." Jane says as she glances over at Thor

"Fine!"

"C'mon then. Help the girl up."

"Sigyn. Her name is Sigyn."


End file.
